


In Death We Will Never Part

by PyrrhicWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Afterlife, Alfor and Lotor's parents also make small appearances, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Lotor doesn't immediately forgive his parents, Post Season 8, Spoilers for Season 8, but aside from that it's just hurt/comfort and fluff for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrrhicWriter/pseuds/PyrrhicWriter
Summary: The prince and the princess have their long-awaited reunion.





	In Death We Will Never Part

His embrace was exactly as she'd remembered -- strong without being tight, loving without being too loose. "Your mother and I could not be more proud of you."

"Mother?" Allura looked up to her father. "Is she . . . she's here?"

He nodded. Her ecstasy carried her laugh, and she quickly embraced Father again, tears misting in her eyes. After ten thousand years, she would at last see them again. It still seemed too good to be true. 

" . . . know I don't deserve your forgiveness." Allura released him, looking beyond him and to the Galra family standing amongst themselves. Broad-shouldered Zarkon, now without the corruption that had tainted him in life. The smaller but equally powerful Honerva, her once vengeful eyes now hollowed out by sorrow. And with them, his hand in Honerva's, was Lotor.

Her breath caught. The lavender skin of a Galra as well as the pointed, elegant features of an Altean. He looked exactly how she'd remembered. 

Only now did she notice that while Honerva held his hand, he did not hold hers back. His fingers were limp, his face blank. "I know I was not the mother you deserved," she said. "But I'd like to try to be. If you'll allow me."

Lotor fixed his eyes on her, steady but unfeeling. Or perhaps they were feeling everything at once. At last he pulled his hand out of hers, though not unkindly. "I need time."

"Take all that you need."

"Thank you." 

He moved away from them. Honerva embraced her husband, putting her cheek against his chest. Lotor didn't stop to watch the reunion. He seemed to be willing to go anywhere as long as it was away from them, and almost didn't notice her. 

Almost. He stopped, meeting eyes with Allura. He released some of the tension in his shoulders. His lips parted like he meant to say something, one of the few times she'd seen him struggle for words. 

"Allura," he said. "I-- what are you--" She understood the feeling. She didn't know what to say, either. He bowed his head. "I am so sorry." She half-expected him to follow up with a justification for his actions, but all he could say was, "I realize I have done terrible things. All of the apologies in the world will never be enough, and you have every right to withhold your forgiveness, Princess."

"You were misguided." She took a step closer and put a hand on his shoulder. Lotor blinked up in surprise. "Yes, I was furious. Yes, I was hurt. But I also know you were trying to bring peace." Now it was her turn to look down. "And I'm sorry as well."

"For leaving me in the rift? I'm glad you did. I would rather that you lived--"

"No," Allura said. "Well, I'm deeply sorry about that, too. But what I meant was that I'm sorry for what I said." She raised her hand and touched his cheek. "You are not your father."

"Allura . . ." He rested his hand over hers, closing his eyes and savoring it. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." She wrapped him into her embrace, and he wrapped her in his. 

He spoke just above her ear. "May we . . ." He cleared his throat. "I do not know if I have the right to ask this. May we start over?"

"Perhaps. After all, we do have time." She fit her head into the crook of his neck. She would miss Coran and the Paladins of Voltron. She would especially miss Lance. But Lance was strong. He would move on, and she would see them again, in due time. In the meantime, she and Lotor had plenty to catch up on. 

She let go, extending her hand to Lotor. With a grateful smile, he threaded his fingers through hers, and together they walked into their new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I can't imagine any of us were happy with the last season of Voltron. But! At the same time, I am grateful for this window of opportunity to write an afterlife reunion. 
> 
> This is actually the first fanfiction I've written in YEARS, and the first time I've written for Lotor/Allura. So if you have any critiques, suggestions, compliments, feel free to leave a comment! I welcome any feedback, and hope that this helps numb the pain.


End file.
